monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Horror Game
'Horror Game '- film pełnometrażowy, którego premiera miała miejsce 18 grudnia 2015. Został wymyślony przez NickieID. Piosenką przewodnią jest Straszna gra. Streszczenie Skylar pracująca nad swoim nowym wynalazkiem zostaje wciągnięta do wnętrza komputera. Jej siostra Cloudia i jej przyjaciółki Blaze, Rain, Cass, Thena oraz Squiz wyruszają na poszukiwania, by odnaleźć upiorkę zagubioną w internecie. Po drodze poznają ciekawe życie wirusów komputerowych. Jak potoczy się niebezpieczna gra? Czy bohaterkom tej historii uda się odnaleźć zaginioną Skylar? I w kim się zakocha samotna dotąd Cass? Fabuła Nieudany eksperyment : Było już trochę po szkolę, jednak nadal słychać było wychodzących, głośnych uczniów. Nawet to nie powstrzymywało czterech żywiołów i ich ich przyjaciół, by właśnie zobaczyć coś, co Skylar z dumą chciała im zaprezentować. : - Cieszę się, że zgodziłyście się zobaczyć jako pierwsze mój najnowszy i największy wynalazek! - zawołała dumnie i pchnęła ciężkie drzwi do swojego prywatnego laboratorium. Pomieszczenie nie było duże. Miało może trzy, góra cztery metry kwadratowe. Posiadało tylko jedno, niewielkie okno pod wysokim sufitem, który był znacznie wyższy od reszty domu. Było tam tak ciemno, że ledwo było widać na trzy centymetry przed siebie. Pod ścianami stały jakieś dziwne, unowocześnione stoły z nieznanymi przyrządami czy fiolkami z nieidentyfikowaną cieczą. Tylko na środku widniał duży, przykryty prześcieradłem przedmiot. Ani Cloudia, ani Squiz jeszcze nigdy u nie były. : - Prawda, że wygląda świetnie? - zawołała Skylar z dumą wskazując na zakryty przedmiot. : - Nie wygląda... - zaczęła Blaze, ale poczuła kopnięcie w kostkę. Była to Flora. : - Spodziewałam się tego po tobie - odparła niezrażona Skylar i pociągnęła płachtę. : Po chwili cała siódemka ujrzała najdziwniejszą maszynerię, jaką kiedykolwiek przyszło im oglądać. Trudno było ją opisać, albowiem nikt, poza Florą i ewentualnie Theną nie znał nazw przynajmniej jednego z widocznych przyrządów. Wyglądał trochę jakby do kabiny prysznicowej podłączyć biurko i całość unowocześnić. : - Teraz to nawet ja nie rozumiem - mruknęła głośno Squiz, ale Cloudia kopnęła ją w kostkę. : - Macie do tego prawo - powiedziała ze śmiechem Skylar. - TO, moje drogie panie, to mój najnowszy wynalazek. Nazwałam go EUKAT! : - Ciekawa nazwa. - Głos należał do Cass. : - To jest po prostu skrót od Eksperymentalne Urządzenie Komputerowe Antyuniemożliwiające Transferowanie. : - Antyuniemożliwiające? - spytała Cloudia robią swój "niedowierzający uśmiech". : - Potrzebowałam "A", żeby się dobrze czytało skrót - przyznała wstydliwie Sky. - Tak czy inaczej, to urządzenie pozwala na wnikanie do wnętrza komputera! : - Nie jest to trudne - powiedziała obojętnie Squiz, zanim inni westchnęli. - Przecież mogę się zmiejszyć i wejść do... tego czegoś, co tym wszystkim steruje. : - Nie o to chodzi - odpowiedziała Sky, siląc się na cierpliwy ton, choć coś w środku kazało jej jednocześnie warknąć na siostrę, a jednocześnie wybuchnąć śmiechem. - Chodzi o to, że mogę za pomocą nuklearnego, atomowo-mikrocząsteczkowego... - i płynnie przeszła na "język naukowców". : - Nie możesz tłumaczyć... delikatniej? - przetrwała jej Rain, usiłując był miła. : - Eeemmm... - zaczęła zmieszana Skylar - więc... dzięki temu urządzeniu będę mogła przetransferować wasze ciała w wersję cyfrową i dzięki temu będzie mogły podróżować po wnętrzu systemu. : To natychmiast wszystko zmieniło. : - Ale bomba! - zakrzyknęła Flora. - Na miarę nobla! : - W takim razie... - zawołała zachwycona Squiz - wypróbuj jej na mnie. : - Emmm... czy to dobry pomysł...? - zastanowiła się Flora. : - Nic mi nie będzie! - zawołała Squiz, a Flora pokiwała głową, ale bez przekonania. : - Spoko! - Sky próbowała się bronić - Jeszcze tylko próba generalna. Usiała przy dziwnym biurku i odpaliła leżący na nim laptop. - To jest centrala dowodzenia. Zawsze musi przy niej ktoś siedzieć, żeby ewentualnie wypuścić znajdujących się tam ludzi oraz nadzorować ich funkcje życiowe. Ewentualnie nieżyciowe. : Po kliknięciu kilkunastu dziwnych, nieziemskich przycisków, maszyneria ożyła. Słychać było dziwne buczące dźwięki i nawet jakby kopiący prąd. Po chwili wszystko zaczęło się trząść, a zaraz potem zatrzęsła się również ziemia. Coś zatrzeszczało, zadzwoniło, huknęło jak z armaty i... cisza. Wszędzie leciał siwy dym. Na szczęście zaczął powoli opadać. A kiedy było już w miarę czystko, wszyscy brudni, ujrzeli, że EUKAT eksplodował i teraz cały się dymił. : - No nie! - zawołały SKylar i Squiz jednocześnie. : - Teraz to już nigdy nie wejdę do The Parku się przejechać straszną kolejką! - krzyknęła Squiz strasznie wściekła. : - Spokojnie! - powiedziała Cloudia i położyła jej rękę na ramieniu. - Pierwsze prototypy niemal nigdy nie działają, a w przyszłości Skylar na pewno zbuduje lepszy model. Prawda, Sky? : Skylar jednak nie odpowiedziała, z pochyloną głową wciąż siedziała przy Biurku. : - Prawda... - powiedziała cicho Sky ze sztucznym uśmiechem i wstała. : - Obawiam się, że niewiele możemy tu zdziałać - odezwała się Blaze, jakby cała sytuacja jej nie obchodziła. - Chodźmy coś zjeść - powiedziała i poszła do wyjścia. Wraz z nią wyszły powoli pozostałe. Tylko Skylar została trochę dłużej, ale w końcu i ona opuściła laboratorium i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. : Jednakże, kiedy tylko wyszła, EUKAT sam nagle się włączył, a z jego wnętrza... jakby z powietrza... pojawił się dziwny, ciemny dym i dało się słyszeć jakiś zachrypły, złowieszczy śmiech... INTRO Co się znowu dzieje?! : Następnego dnia Skylar nadal chodziłam po całym Chmurnikum z brodą opuszczoną na piersi. Do niemal nikogo się nie odezwała i nawet śniadania nie mogła spokojnie zjeść. Cass i Thena zaczęły się martwić. Na dłuższej przerwie spróbowały z nią pogadać. : - Cloudia ma rację - zaczęła niepewnie Cass. - Nawet po tej okropnej porażce mogłabyś zrobić... coś - mówiła, pomino znaków, jakie dawała jej Thena. W końcu tamta przejęła inicjatywę. : - Najważniejsze to brnąć w swoje. Tak mawiała moja matka! - powiedziała siląc się na uśmiech, jednak Sky ciągle patrzyła we własne buty. - A może tak... : Nie dokańczyła, gdyż nagle na końcu korytarza rozległ się dziewczęcy pisk. Zaraz po nim wrzask jakiegoś chłopaka z drugiej strony, wreszcie krzyk jak z horroru z drzwi naprzeciwko, i wybiegło z nich co najmniej dwudziestu uczniów z nauczycielem na końcu. Wszyscy przerażeni. Ze środka klasy widać było, że chyba telewizor odczepił się od ściany i spadł na podłogę. Z końca korytarza ktoś szlochał, chyba jakaś trzecioklasistka. "Mój iCoffin, mój iCoffin" powtarzała jak refren. Natomiast chłopak, który krzyczał niósł w rękach laptopa. A przynajmniej to, co z niego zostało. Wszystkie te urządzenia dymiły i rozleciały się w drobny mak. Ot tak, bez powodu. : - Co się dzieje? - zapytała Cass pełna zdziwienia. Sky niemalże nie zmieniła przygarbionej pozycji, a Thena stała z szeroko otwartymi ustami i pewnie nawet tego nie zauważyła. : - Pewnie znowu ktoś włączył za dużo programów naraz i system się przeciążył - powiedziała obojętnie Sky, znów patrząc na podłogę. Nic jej już nie obchodziło. - Większość urządzeń w tej szkole ma komputer w środku. : - To dziwne - zaczęła niepewnie Cass. - Kiedy rano tata chciała przegrać wiadomości, coś nagle rozwaliło telewizor. : - A u mnie mama chciała sprawdzić pocztę na mailu, ale komputer leżał w kawałkach, jakby ktoś podłożył tam bombę! - dodała Thena. : Ponurą cisze przerwał krzyk dochodzący z trzeciego piętra. Kilkanaście osób pobiegło w tamtym kierunku. Gdy wrócili, w rękach nieśli resztki urządzeń elekronicznych wszelkiej maści. Od prostych komórek przez laptopy do najnowszych modeli TV Panasonic. Bog raczył wiedzieć skąd się tam wzięły. : - Sky, możesz sprawdzić poranne wiadomości? - zapytała Cass, a Skylar posłusznie wyciągnęła telefon i podłączyła do internetu. : - "Dziś rano miała miejsce dziwna, ciągnąca się awaria wszelkich systemów o skomplikowanych układach scalonych - przeczytała w wiadomościach Sky. - Niemalże każdy telefon, komputer czy telewizor, posiadający rocznik, co najmniej 2009, w zasięgu 100 km od Salem nagle eksplodował. Sprawą interesuje się Narodowe Stowarzyszenie Antywirusowe, nawet sam Wielki Informatyk, którego imienia niestety nie możemy zdradzić. Sprawa została już zgłoszona do FBI. Agent nadzorczy, John Millaw dodaje..." - nie skończyła, gdyż jej pancerny, ulepszony, doglądany przez nią telefon... po prostu się rozpadł. - Jak... jak... JAK TO MOŻLIWE???!! - wrzasnęła, nie zważając, że wiele osób spojarzało na nią jak na wariatkę. Szybko wstała. - Przecież sama doglądałam go pod wszelkimi, możliwymi i niemożliwymi kątami. Nie ma programu, wirusa czy czegokolwiek, co mogłoby go rozwalić... ot tak! - szepnęła do przyjaciółek. : Nagle zauważyła, że z jej telefonu wydobywa się jakaś dziwna, ciemna, kelista maź. Delikatnie dotknęła ją najmniejszym palcem. Było to coś pomiędzy wodą, a gumą do żucia. Co najdziwniejsze, wszystkie rozwalone urządzenia ociekały tą niezidentyfikowaną substancją. : - Obawiam się... że narozrabiałam - powiedziała i razem ze straszyciółkami wybiegła z Heaven High. : - CO... TO... JEST???!!! - wrzask należał do Blaze, po tym jak jej telefon nagle eksplodował w jej rękach. Podobnie jak telefony setek innych osób w całym Straszyceum. Cloudia biegała wokoło jak szalona, próbując kogokolwiek uspokoić, jednak chaos był totalny. Rain po prostu stała w miejscu, na środku korytarza. Jednak Flora myślała gorączkowo. : - Obawiam się, że ma to coś wspólnego z wczorajszym wynalazkiem Skylar. - Zwierzyła się Cloudii ze swoich podejrzeń. Ta popatrzyła na nią z niepokojem. : - Tak myślisz? - zapytała, jednak po chwili pokiwała głową. - Musimy się dostać do laboratorium - zarządziła. : Po chwili wszystkie cztery pobiegły korytarzem, wyszły w pośpiechu na dwór i skierowały się w stronę ulicy Białej do numeru siódmego. Drzwi były otwarte, jakby ktoś już wcześniej w pośpiechu wbiegł do domu i zapomniał je zamknąć. Dziewczyny wbiegły do niego, ile miały sił w nogach (Cloudia dodatkowo pomagała sobie skrzydłami). A w laboratorium zastały... : - To wy?! - krzyknęła sczerze zdziwiona Squiz, kiedy z krzykiem wszystkie wpadły do ciemnejszego niż zwykle pomieszczenia. Towarzyszące jej Cass i Thena odwróciły się. Skylar nawet nie drgnęła, wpatrzona w nieznany obiekt. : - W naszej szkole wszyskie telefony, komputery, telewizory... - zaczęła Flora. : - Wybuchają? - podsunęła Thena. Zdziwiona Flora kiwnęła głową i wydała z siebie słaby bełkot. - Nie musisz tłumaczyć. W Heaven High sytuacja jest identyczna. : - U mnie też! - jęknęła Squiz. : Wszystkie spojrzały po sobie. Skylar nadal patrzyła w innym kierunku. Flora znów się odezwała. : - Uważam, że to ma coś wspólnego z... : - Tym? - powiedziała ciężko Sky, wskazując palcem przed siebie. Celowała nim w EUKATa, który dymił, oblepiony dziwną mazią i błyskający prądem. : - Więc nie był zepsuty! - krzyknęła Cloudia. : - Czy mi się wydaje, czy on coś... mówi? - spytała Cass, trochę głupio. : - Muszę to naprawić! - zarządziła Sky i zbliżyła się do maszyny. : - Nie dotykaj tego! - krzyknęła Flora, ale było już za późno. : Maszyneria zatrzeszczała, zabuczała głośniej, zadymiła jeszcze mocniej i z jej wnętrza wydobyła się maziowata macka, jednak w niczym nie przypominała żywej istoty. Wszystkie dziewczyny równocześnie zaczęły krzyczeć. Blaze pierwsza dobiegła do drzwi, jednak swór nagle je zamknął i zablokował. Nagle jedna z czarnych, kleistych macek chwyciła Skylar i porwała ją spowrotem do maszynerii. I mimo iż portal się zamknął, nadal było słychać przeraźliwy krzyk dziewczyny i szyderczy śmiech potwora. Wszystkie jednocześnie szepnęły "Nie!". : - Co to było?! - Cloudia zerwała się z podłogi i podbiegła do maszyny, która teraz stała cicho i nieruchomo. Flora natychmiast zaczęła grzebać przy laptopie podłączonym do kabiny. : - Musimy ratować Skylar! - zarządziła Cloudia. : - Jak chcesz to zrobić? - spytała ją Rain. : - Użyjemy tego! - zakrzyknęła Cloudia i wskazała palcem EUKAT. : - Nie! - zaprotestowała Flora. - To zbyt niebezpieczne! Nie wiadomo co się może z wami stać! System nadal trzyma się na słowo honoru. W każdej chwili może paść! : - Nie możemy zostawić Sky! - zakrzyknęła Thena. : - Sytułacja wyjątkowa! - doała Cass. : Po chwili dołączają się pozostałe upiorki, a Flora ciężko westchnęła. : - Niech wam będzie. Ja zostanę jednak tutaj i będę was monitorować - powiedziała boginka i założyła słuchawki na głowę. Nacisnęła kilkanaście przycisków. - Wchodźcie! : Cała szóstka weszła do kabiny, a Flora automatycznie zamknęła jej drzwi. Wszystkie trzęsły się ze strachu i z emocji. : - Jedyne co mogę wam powiedzieć - zaczęła Flora - to powodzenia. - I nacisnęła duży, czerwony przycisk na blacie. : Po chwili cała maszyneria zaczyna drżeć, świecić i robi się dziwny wiatr. Kilka dziewczyn zaczyna krzyczeć ze strachu. Po chwili eksplozja białego, oślepiającego światła, aż Flora spadła z krzesła. Gdy wstała zauważyła, że dziewczyny zniknęły... : - Przyda wam się - dokończyła. Good play. Good luck :Ból nasilał się z każdą sekundą. Miała wrażenie, że rozsadzi jej głowę. Chciała poruszyć ręką, ale ta odmówiła jej posłuszeństwa. Słyszała tylko szumy. Monotonne szumy... :Aż nagle... Wróciły tamte straszne obrazy. Maszyna... komputery eksplodują... wielki potwór... Skylar porwana... :Skylar porwana?! :Natychmiast otworzyła oczy i zaraz je zamknęła. Usłyszała czyjś głos, chyba dziecięcy. Ale zarejestrowała co to dziecko powiedziało. Znów spróbowała otworzyć pczy i znowu same się zamknęły. Postanowiła zatem wstać nie otwierając oczu. Powoli się podniosła, jednak czuła się cięższa od trolla. Nagle usłyszała dziecięce krzyki. To ją wybudziło całkowicie. Otworzyła oczy, niestety wszystko dookoła było zamazane. :- Matko... - wydusiła Cloudia. - Czuję się jakby przywaliła w Niebieską Bramę. :Odruchowo złapała się za głowę i powoli dźwignęła się na nogi, które natychmiast się pod nią ugięły. W ostatniej chwili zdążyła się złapać jakiej poręczy. Czyba łóżka piętrowego. Czyżby znalazła się w swoim pokoju, te krzyki to jej młodsze rodzeństwo, a wszystko co przedtem widziała to był tylko sen? Chyba tak. :Albo nie... :Kiedy już zupełnie odzyskała sprawność umysłu, zauważyła, iż znajduje się nie w swoim pokoju, tylko w jakiejś wyjątkowo brudnej i niezadbanej klicie. Wszystko wokół było szare lub brązowo-zielono-zgniłe. Ze ścian odchodził tynk, a w powietrzu unosił się zapch grzybicy na ścianie. Poznała ten pokój. :Znalazła się w grze Dying Light! :Zanim zdążyła się nad tym zastanowić, usłyszała znajomy głos, dochodzący zewsząd: :- Halo? Halo! Cloudia? Czy to ty? :- Flora? - Niemożliwe! Czyli to wszystko działo się naprawdę? - Gdzie jesteś?! Co to za miejsce?! GDZIE JEST SKYLAR?! :- Spokojnie! - powiedziała łagodnie Flora. - Mogę się z tobą komunikować poprzez komunikator, wię możesz mnie wszędzie usłyszeć. I nie musisz krzyczeć. :- Czyli jesteś tylko głosem w mojej głowie? O rety... :- Nie miaucz. Choroba morska Blaze budzi się na statku w celi. Wszystko dookoła wygląda bardzo średniowiecznie. Niemal odrazu rozpoznaje gdzie wylądowała - Wiedźmin 3: Serca z Kamienia. Zdezorientowana zaczyna badać swoje małe więzienie, ale odzywa się do niej ktoś celi obok. Zanim jednak kończy zdanie, to przerywa mu ze złością, mówiąc "Nie mam zamiaru siedzieć tu bezczynnie! Ja mam chorobę morską!". Nagle słyszy inny głos dochodzący zewsząd i rozpoznaje Florę. Ta mówi jej, że nie ma czasu do stracenia i musi się wydostać z gry, żeby znaleźć resztę. Informuje ją, że tutaj posiada umiejętności swojej postaci i może je wykorzystać. Blaze przestaje ją słuchać i wypala kraty z celi. Drugi więzień pyta ją czy jego też wypuści, ale Blaze przerywa mu, mówiąc "Nie dziwię się, że ciebie zamknęli tutaj jak jesteś taki upierdliwy i ciągle gadasz!". Wybiega na pokład i jednym ruchem ręki wszystkich spala. Podchodzi do wody i zamienia ją w lawę. Kiedy lawa zastyga, Blaze szybko zaczyna po niej biec w kierunku lądu. Flora tymczasem ustawia jej znacznik i przestrzega, że nie może się odrodzić. Nowy Hades Rain budzi się na jakimś placu. Dopiero po chwili zdaje sobie sprawę gdzie jest - znalazła się w grze Saints Row 5. Jest przerażona, bo akcja dzieje się w Piekle, a bez ochronnego zaklęcia nie może tu przetrwać. Z rozmyślań wyrywa ją nagle Flora, mówiąc, że, żeby się wydostać ma iść tam, gdzie jej pokaże. Ustawia znacznik. Flora jest bardzo przerażona, boi się ruszyć. Flora próbuje ją uspokoić mówiąć, że w grze nie powinna być podatna na działanie mocy piekielnych z gry, bo nie ma zmysłu dotyku. Dodaje, że za pomocą skryptu dodała jej wszystkie umiejętności postaci z gry. Rain zgadza się je wypróbować, ale gdy używa skrzydeł te nagle przestają działać i dziewczyna spada, jednak nic sobie nie robi. Nimfie zaczyna się podobać taka zabawa i leci w kierunku znacznika. Flora dodaje również, by przypadkiem się nie zabiła, bo nie może się odrodzić. Rain znowu spada. Mroczny Obłęd Cass budzi się na łóżku w celi. Z początku nie wie gdzie jest i przygląda się więzieniu. Nagle słyszy Florę, która mówi, że powinna czym prędzej uciekać, bo znajduje się w Amnesii. Upiorka postanawia ją posłuchać i niszczy kraty laserem. Flora ustawia jej znacznik i dziewczyna biegnie co sił w nogach we wskazanym kierunku. Również pyta się Flory, gdzie się podziali pozostali. Tamta odpowiada, że musi się najpierw wydostać i niech nie przestanie biec. Kiedy Cass pyta jeszcze gdzie jest Skylar, Flora nie jest wstanie jej odpowiedzieć i nie może się zabić, bo już się nie odrodzi. Projekt Zero Thena budzi się na ziemi w jakimś lesie. Nie rozpoznaje gdzie jest, ale rozum jej podpowiada, że skoro Flora jest na zewnątrz, to może ją usłyszeć. Zaczyna ja wołać i po chwili córka Demeter jej odpowiada i informuje córkę Ateny, że jest w grze Fatal Frame: Maiden of Black Water. Thena pyta ją gdzie powinna iść, by się stąd wydostać. Flora mówi, że musi najpierw wykryć luki w grze i to zajmie chwilę. Jednak nagle rozlega się krzyk i Thena zaczyna uciekać, jednocześnie błagając Florę, by się pośpieszyła. W końcu dziewczynie się udaje i ustawia znacznik dla Theny. Na koniec przestrzega ją, że nie będzie mogła się odrodzić, ale tamta odpowiada "Sama na to wpadłam". Zawsze najgorzej Squiz budzi się na ziemi i odkrywa, że jest w parku rozrywki w nocy. Zaczyna się cieszyć i biegnie do najbliższej atrakcji. Jednak zanim się do niej zbliża, odzywa się nagle Flora stanowczo jej tego zabraniając. Squiz zaczyna marudzić, mówiąc, że Flora jest przewrażliwiona, ale tamta ostrzega ją, że jest w grze The Park i musi się stąd jak najszybciej wydostać. Squiz krzyczy, że chce się najpierw pobawić, ale Flora ostrzega ją, że istnieje możliwość, że na skutek gry może doznać uszczerbku na mózgu, czyli dosłownie stracić głowę. Squiz daje się przekonać i pyta się co ma robić. Flora ustawia jej znacznik i każe jej iść w tę stronę. Dodatkowo stanowczo zabrania jej korzystania z jakichkolwiek atrakcji, bo "Jak zginiesz, to już się nie odrodzisz". "Nie widzę szans na wymyślenie czegoś rozsądnego" Cała szóstka równocześnie przechodzi przez dziwne świetliste drzwi i nagle spadają w przepaść w czarnej przestrzeni. Każda ląduje na twardym podłożu. Pierwsza podnosi się Cloudia i pyta gdzie są. Żadna nie jest w stanie odpowiedzieć. Blaze woła Florę, która po chwili się odzywa mówiąc, że są w przestrzeni międzyprogramowej. Wyjaśnia, że stąd można dostać się do każdej aplikacji w komputerze oraz do internetu. Cass pyta się, gdzie jest Sky, ale Flora nie może jej znaleźć i obawia się, że nie ma jej w systemie. Thena wpada na myśl, że stwór mógł zabrać Skylar do internetu. Squiz cieszy się i zarządza, by tam natychmiast wejść, ale Rain uważa, że nie jest bezpiecznie tam wchodzić, bo nie wiedzą, co je czeka. Kiedy Flora się z nią zgadza, coś zaczyna się dziać. Z ciemności wyłania się inny głos i dziewczyny widzą przed sobą niezwykłą postać. Owa postać mówi im, że nie mają pojęcia z czym mają do czynienia. Najpotężniejszy wirus niedługo zawładnie całym światem technologii i nic go nie powstrzyma. Kiedy wszystkie wydają okrzyk zdumienia, postać zaczyna się wesoło śmiać i wchodzi w snop światła. "Pierwszy raz tutaj? Nie dziwię się. Nie macie pojęcia, o co chodzi. A chodzi wolny serwer" Śmieje się znowu. "Przepraszam was, ja tak mam. Ale tak czy inaczej... Jestem Avast McAfee". Cloudia podchodzi do niej i przedstawia siebie i wszystkie znajome, po czym pyta o co chodzi z tym wirusem. Avast odpowiada, że istnieje legenda pomiędzy programami komputerowymi opowiadająca o eksperymentalnym programie, który wymknął się spod kontroli i zaczął siać spustoszenie pomiędzy technologiami. Udało się go jedynie unieszkodliwić, ale jeśli pewnego dnia znajdzie przejście do świata realnego, opanuje wszystko, co po nim chodzi. Flora przeraża się, bo przecież EUKAT służy do przenoszenia się pomiędzy światem realnym, a wirtualnym. Avast również jest przerażona. Thena uważa, że to właśnie ten wirus porwał Skylar i pyta Avast gdzie on jest. Ta mówi, że w najlepiej strzeżonym zakątku internetu - Archiwum X. Squiz przestaje się cieszyć i pyta Florę, czy jest inne wyjście. Odpowiedź brzmi "Nie widzę szans na wymyślenie czegoś rozsądnego". "Wcześniej tak się nie zachowała" Dziewczyny pod wodzą Avast postanawiają wejść do internetu. Kiedy znajdują się przed drzwiami do niego, Avast przestrzega je, żeby się nie oddalać, bo łatwo się tam zgubić. Squiz jednak mówi, "po prostu otworzyła te drzwi". Kiedy Avast to robi, wyskakuje z nich nowa postać. "Kto śmie wchodzić do największej interpolii wszech czasów?!". Avast niezrażona odpowiada, że nie mają czasu i muszą wejść do internetu. A raczej wyjść. "Przestań się wygłupiać A.I." ciągnie dalej Avast. "Przecież nie jest antywirusem, tylko programem sztucznej inteligencji". Dziewczyna nazwana A.I. uważa, że może wszystko będą sztucznę inteligencją. Kłótnię przerywa Cloudia, która pyta się, czy działo się w pobliżu coś niezwykłego. A.I. zaprzecza, ale mówi, że widziała czarny dym i wrzeszczącą dziewczynę. Thena jest przekonana, że idą dobrą drogą i prosi program, żeby im pomogła dostać się do Archiwum X. Tamta pyta ją czy oszalała i mówi, że jeszcze nikomu nie udało się tam nigdy dostać, a tym bardziej wydostać. Jednakże Cass stanowczo zarządza, że powinny się tam udać. Flora ją popiera. W końcu A.I. wpuszcza do internetu dziewczyny. Przed nimi ukazuje się największe i najnowocześniejsze miasto, jakie w życiu widziały. Thena kątem oka zauważa, że wszystkie wyszły z jednorodzinnego domu urządzonego w stylu futurystycznym. Squiz uważa, że znajdują się w najcudowniejszym miejscu na świecie. Avast mówi, że muszą znaleźć jak najszybciej środek transportu. A.I. wpada na pomysł, że mogą skorzystać z linków. I, że zna kogoś, kto zna się na tym wyśmienicie. Strzela palcami i tuż przed nią pojawia się holograficzny ekran. Naciska tam kilka przycisków nic nie mówiącym lajkowi. Kiedy ekran znika zawiadamia wszystkich, że nadchodzi pomoc. Przed nimi pojawia się nagle latający pojazd, który prowadzi inna dziewczyna. "Witam drodzy państwo, na pokładzie mojego Gravu. Ja nazywam się U Tube i będę dzisiaj waszą przewodniczką". Odwraca się do dziewczyn i dostrzega wśród nich Avast i A.I. Cieszy się z dość dużą powagą i lekkim strachem w głosie i zaprasza wszystkie do środka. Squiz jest zachwycona, że ogląda internet "z tak bliska". Rain podaje cel podróży, a U bardzo niechętnie zaczyna prowadzić. Cloudia zauważa, że A.I. ma zamyśloną minę i pyta czy wszystko z nią w porządku. A.I. wskazuje na U, mówiąc "Wcześniej tak się nie zachowywała". Cloudia zaczyna się martwić. Jednak żadna z dziewczyn nie zauważyła, że spod bransoletki U jej skóra się depikselizuje. "Nikt nie mówił, że będzie łatwo" Wszystkie trzy docierają do pod duży wieżowiec. A.I. mówi wszystkim, że są na miejscu. Squiz jest zawiedziona, bo spodziewała się czegoś ciekawszego. Avast oświadcza, że to dopiero początek zabawy i teraz muszą dostać się do części odłączonej od sieci. Cass wpada na pomysł i pyta Florę, czy im pomoże. Ta odpowiada, że postara się zrobić, co w jej mocy. Robotka wyjaśnia jej, że potrzebuje sktyptu AC431. Flora nagle przeraża się, pytając, czy mózg jej się nie przegrzał. Cloudia zdziwiona chce się dowiedzieć, co to jest za skrypt. Odpowiedzi udziela jej U, mówiąc, że jest to skryp szpiegowski wykorzystywany tylko w najlepszych radarach i satelitach szpiegowskich. A.I. dokańcza, mówiąc, że jego seryjna produkcja została wycofana, gdyż mógł powodować samoitne niszczenie systemów. Avast dodaje, że bardzo trudno zdobyć taki skryp, a jeszcze trudniej zrobić. Flora je popiera i oświadcza, że nawet gdyby chciała, to nic nie może zrobić. Nagle słyszą nowy głos, dochodzący jakby znikąd. Mówi, że zamiast myśleć, mogłyby działać. Blaze odpowiada, że nie mają czasu na zagadki i każe się pokazać, temu, kto to powiedział. Za nim pojawia się ktoś i niemalże wszystkie podskakują. Tym kimś okazuje się być jakiś chłopak, który mówi im "Jak chcecie coś nabroić, szukajcie wirusa". Avast nagle się wścieka i naskakuje na chłopaka, mówiąc "Oto najgorszy, największy i najzłośliwszy program, jaki kiedykolwiek został stworzony!". Chłopak się tym nie przejmuje, mówiąc "Ciebie też miło widzieć". Thena zdziwiona pyta, czy go zna. Avast zdenerwowana odpowiada, że tak i zaczyna tłumaczyć, że przez niego żadna jej praca nigdy nie idzie jak należy. Chłopak ją jednak ignoruje i przedstawia się jako Net Worldwide. Avast dokańcza za niego, mówiąc, że jest najgorszym wirusem, jaki chodził po Internecie. Net pyta ją, czy kiedykolwiek się zamyka. Po chwili zaczynają się kłócić, a A.I. zamarzona mówi "Zawsze się wzruszam, kiedy wirusy i antywirusy ze sobą rozmawiają". Rain im nagle przerywa, mówiąc, że miał im pomóc. Net zaczyna więc im tłumaczyć, że mogliby wykorzystać fragmenty kody po niektórych wirusach. Avast przerywa mu mówiąc, że sam się niedługo nimi stanie. Net stara się ją ignorować i wyjaśnia, że niektóre wirusy są dość skomplikowane, by mogły zostać wykarzystane jako skrypt AC431. Cass pyta się, gdzie można takie znaleźć, a Net odpowiada, że w na wyższych poziomach Archiwum X. Cass wydaje się być zawiedziona, ale Net odpowiada "Nikt nie mówił, że będzie łatwo" i mruga do niej. Tymczasem na szczycie Archiwum Skylar budzi się w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Po chwili rozlega się czyjś głos, trochę zniekształcony, jakby brzmiał przez źle nastawione radio. Owy głos mówi Skylar, że jest pod wrażenie jej wynalazku i bardzo mu pomogła. Dzięki niej może teraz zawładnąć całym światem. Skylar zdziwiona pyta się jak to jest możliwe. Głos odpowiada, że możliwe jak najbardziej. Sky odpowiada, żeby się pokazał. Głos mówi jej, że to niestety nie jest do końca możliwe, gdyż nie potrafi wykonać projekcji swojego ciała. Jednak, gdy zdobędzie całą moc wszystkich istniejących programów, będzie wstanie przejąc całe społeczeństwo ludzi i potworów. Skylar odpowiada, że na to nie pozwoli. Ten zaczyna się śmiać, mówiąc, że już dzięki nie zrobił połowę pracy i dodaje, że już wiele bezbronnych, banalnych programów jest pod jego kontrolą i nic nie można zrobić. Sky odpowiada, że się myli. Głos mówi jej, że jej przyjaciółki też tak myślą i już próbują ją uratować. A wśród nich jest jest ktoś, kogo ma po swojej stronie... Faza pierwsza - napięcie rośnie Net wyprowadza wszystkie przez zsyp na odrzucone kody. Squiz pyta się, czy nie było innej drogi. Net odpowiada, żeby nie marudziła i pomaga wstać Cass. Avast mówi Florze, żeby w razie czego powiadamiała je o sytuacji. Rain pyta się, którędy mają iść. Net zaczyna się zastanawiać. Nikt nie zauważa, że bransoletka U depikselizuje jej skórę i nagle ona staje sztywno i oświadcza, że powinni się rozdzielić, to przeszukają większy obszar. Cloudia nie jest zachwycona, mówiąc, że "niektórzy" (patrzy w tym czasie na Squiz) nie są dość odpowiedzialni. Squiz obraża się, ale Rain obie rozdziela, mówiąc, że i tak jest źle, wię nie ma co pogarszać sytuacji. Blaze zgadza się natomiast z U. Thena odpowiada, że w porządku, ale podzielą się w pary. Cloudia odrazu mówi, że idzie ze Squiz. Rain idzie z Blaze, Thena z Avast, A.I z U, a Cass zgadza się iść z Netem. Avast przestrzega ją, żeby na niego uważała. Cass zamiast tego się śmieje. Przerywa im Flora, mówiąc, że zauważyła bardzo ciekawe zjawisko. Mówi, że dostrzegła jakiś dziwny nadajnik i nie potrafi rozpoznać jego sygnałów. Blaze pyta się jaki nadajnik, na co Flora prosi ją, by odpaliła komórkę. Pojawia się SMS o treści "Ten nadajnik pracuje tylko wtedy, gdy mówicie". A.I. odpala wtedy swój panel holograficzny i pisze na nim słowo "podsłuch". Avast zarządza, że muszą stąd natychmiast odejść. Faza druga - złe rzeczy A.I. oraz U idą korytarzem, próbując unikać strażników. W pewnej chwili U pyta A.I. jak to jest być sztuczną. A.I. obrażona odpowiada, że sama jest sztuczna. Skrypt odpowiada, że chodziło jej o to, że A.I. jest inteligencją, więc z punktu widzenia jest bliższa życiu, ale nadal jest sztuczna. A.I. zastanawia się nad tym i odpowiada, że nie różni się zbyt wiele od któregokolwiek programu. "Logicznie rzecz biorąc sztuczne inteligencję nie są podziela na kasty, więc nie ma to większego znaczenia". U kończy za nią słowami "...na razie" po czym używa swojej dziwnej bransoletki, a A.I. traci świadomość. Faza trzecia - dobre rzeczy Cass i Net podążają korytarzem, starając się unikać monitoringu. W pewnej chwili Net pyta Cass jaki ma poziom inteligencji. Robotka odpowiada, że 68 i jest systematycznie zwiększany poprzez naukę w Chmurnikum. Net jest zdziwiony, że robot chodzi do szkoły. Cass uważa, że w ten sposób staje się jedną z żyjących. "Nie mam bijącego serca, oddychających płuc czy pracujących mięśni. Mam tylko myślący mózg, który mi nie wystarcza". Na to wirus odpowiada, że Cass jest w porządku. Robotka mówi cicho dziękuję i idą dalej... nie za długo Faza czwarta - sukces mimo woli Cloudia próbuje wygrzebać ze śmieci coś przdatnego, a Squiz stoi na straży. Wkońcu Cloudia z rezygnacją oznajmia, że nic tu nie ma i, że muszą poszukać dalej. Squiz zniecierpliwiona mówi, że chce się poszwędać. Cloudia stanowczo odmawia mówiąc, że mała jest kopalnią kłopotów. Siostrzyczka się obraża, mówiąc, by jej nie nazywała małą i, że wcale nie sprawia kłopotów. Obie zaczynają się szarpać, na skutek czego Squiz przewraca się na jakieś biurko i rozlewa kawę z kubka. "No i widzisz co zrobiłaś?!" "Co ja zrobiłam, chyba co ty zrobiłaś!". Jednak po chwili zauważa, że zawartość kubka to wcale nie jest kawa, tylko... fragmenty kodów! Zbiera je wszystkie spowrotem do kubka i oświadcza, że muszą znaleźć pozostałych. Niestety u wyjścia natrafiają na wartowników... Faza piąta - jesteśmy blisko Blaze i Rain są niedaleko schowka na porzucone kody i zamierzają go przeszukać. W tym czasie Rain pyta się, dlaczego Net im pomaga, skoro jest wirusem. Blaze jej odpowiada ""Bycie złośliwym nie oznacza, że dana osoba jest zła. Może najwyżej oznaczać, że nie potrafi się obejść bez złości". Rain aż jest wystraszona takim zdania, zwłaszcza, iż zostało wypowiedziane przez Blaze. W końcu wartownicy odchodzą i dziewczyny mają szanse na włamanie do schowka. Blaze energicznym ruchem wypala zamek w drzwiach i obie przez nie przechodzą. Jednak ledwo zamykają za sobą drzwi, zaraz obie marzą tylko o tym, by się znaleźć z ich drugiej strony. Faza szósta - sabotażysta jest wśród nas Kiedy Avast i Thena przechadzają się korytarzem, wokoło jest mnóstwo kamer. Jednak Avast szybko je rozbraja. Obie chcą przejść do pilniej strzeżonych biur. Jednak podczas ich przechadzki, słyszą rozmowę dwóch strażników: "Słyszałem, że programy niższego rzędu już są wyłapywane i modyfikowane". "Prawda. Myślę, że w ciągu doby wszystkie skrypty będą pod naszą całkowitą kontrolą". "A jak się nazywa ta, co podobno jest agentem specjalnym z buntownikami?". "Nie wiem. Chyba U". Obie dziewczyny są przerażone i zarządzają natychmiastowe znalezienie U i ostrzeżenie innych. Niestety u wyjścia zostają wyłapani przez U we własnej osobie i trafione dziwnymi promieniami. Wpakowani Wszyscy są już na szczycie archiwum, gdzie Skylar zostaje odnaleziona. Ale szczęście nie trwa długo. Wielka ucieczka Wszyscy muszą jak najszybciej opuścić archiwum, które staje się pod kontrolą Mortena! Atak hakerów! Plan jest już ułożony i tylko czeka na realizację! Postacie Ciekawostki * Jest to pierwszy film stworzony przez NickieID * Wszystkie gry do których trafiły bohaterki istnieją naprawdę * Każda gra do której trafiły bohaterki na początku są albo z ograniczeniami wiekowymi 18+ albo są z gatunku horror * Swój debiut zaliczają tu Avast McAfee, A.I. Programme, U Tube i Net Worldwide * W filmie znajduje się wiele inspiracji serią książek Felix, Net i Nika ** Imię i zachowanie Neta, ** Motym ze szczytem Archiwum X, ** Nazwa wielkiego wirusa, ** Pojazd U, ** Nazwa szóstej fazy, ** ...i wiele innych * Numer domu Cloudii nie jest przypadkowy Edycje specjalne (edytowane przez właścicieli tych postaci) Jest to miejsce, w którym pokazana jest historia "Strasznej gry" z punktu widzenia: San-Hee Yumeha Światło....dookoła mnie światło. Tak nienaturalnie jasne. Próbuję wstać, nie mogę. W końcu po kilku chwilach udało się. Biegnę, lecz zauważam że prócz mnie nie ma nikogo...ani niczego! Unosiłam się w pustce. Wspomnienia zalewają mą głowę... Odwiedziny w domu Cloudii... Wypadek przy maszynie Skylar... I ten niezwykły wir. Nie wiem co się ze mną stało ale to uczucie można porównać do szalonej jeździe na kolejce górskiej. Nagle widzę jakby drobny budynek idę w tym kierunku ba! Coś mnie tam pcha. Jakby na moje plecy wpadła wielka niewidzialna ściana. Blask płynący z tego miejsca zmusił mnie do zamknięcia oczu... Otwieram je i aż mi dech zabrało. Wokół mnie wielkie budynki wygląda to jak miasto, ale nie zwykłe miasto. Wszystkie budynki wykonane są z przeróżnych kodów. Ruszam do przodu. Nagle widzę coś jakby... stację metra?! Pełna nadziei przyśpieszyłam kroku. CDN... Amelie Muroame Charlie L.Fallen Steve Elert Soundtrack W filmie pojawia się ścieżka dzwiękowa: *''We are Monsters (intro) *Mega Man 2 - Wily Stage (remix)'' *''Dying Light Soundtrack - Revival'' *''Wiedźmin 3 Serca z Kamienia Soundtrack - Hearts of Stone Main Theme OST'' *''Saints Row: Gat out of Hell - Soundtrack - Main Menu'' *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D-cJen3G-SI&index=2&list=PL19BE6702DBB45367 Amnesia: The Dark Descent OST - Ambience 01] *''Fatal Frame OST - Encounter To Himoro Mansion'' *''Straszna gra ''(piosenka) Galeria Horror Game.png CloudiaHG.png|Cloudia Avast.png|Avast McAfee Programme.png|A.I. Programme Tube.png|U Tube Net.png|Net Worldwide San-Hee 'Horror Game'.jpg|San-Hee Yumeha Kategoria:Wymyślone Filmy Pełnometrażowe Kategoria:NickieID